Headcanons and such
by Currentlyfangirling
Summary: One-shots, Two-shots, Thee-shots, Fou- (you get the idea), headcanons, au's, and ect. Story is way better than summary gives off... (Used to be named MEETINGHEADCANNONS567)


**The Thief That Stole My Heart **

**(mortal au) **

_**AUTHOR DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Percy Jackson series nor do I own any of the songs or books that are mentioned in this story. I don't even own the plot, I think I got this idea on tumblr so shout out to whoever you are.**_

Now, before I begin I would like you to know that I don't usually fall in love with criminals… Now that information has been shared with you I can start on my story.

My week had been extremely slow and I was looking forward to a nice long Christmas break with all my friends. Friday finally rolled around I was irritated to the max when I got after school detention for texting my sister during class. I know you're thinking, "Next time don't get caught Jason!" I know right, I need Thalia to teach me her ways.

"Ohhh, Jason is mad!" Percy, one of my good friends, sang when I sat down at my table during lunch.

"Probably because he got detention for texting in class today." Annabeth stated, smirking.

"Jason!" Percy exclaimed in his 'mom' voice, "Even Leo stayed out of trouble today, and that's saying something."

"Hey!" Leo cried indignantly.

The table burst into a fit of giggles. Jason was not amused.

"Oh cheer up buzzkill." Annabeth said, showing no sympathy.

"_Annabeth _just called _you _a buzzkill!" Leo laughed. Annabeth glared at Leo and punched him in the shoulder as another giggle fit erupted from the table.

"Ouchhh." Leo muttered, rubbing his arm.

"You deserved that honestly" Reyna said, fist bumping Annabeth.

The conversation died out and we started talking about our break arrangement. We would go home, pack, and head to Percy's apartment in the morning.

"We shouldn't have to worry about Annabeth being late for once, she's probably staying the night tonight anyways." Percy stated nonchalantly.

Our friends started to belly laugh and we got weird looks from other tables.

"I DID NOT WANT THAT PICTURE!" Frank exclaims, making everyone laugh harder. Percy and Annabeth were both blushing tomato red.

"That's NOT what I meant!" Percy shouts.

Leo opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off by the bell.

Annabeth was the first one out of her seat and was sprinting towards the doors and Percy following right after her, all of our friends yelling after them. Reyna, Frank, Nico, Will, and Hazel filled out right after, walking to their respective lockers. Leo stayed behind to wait for me and we walked to class in silence.

* * *

Once my after school detention ended and I got to the parking lot it was five. Sighing I unlocked my car and began the long drive to my house.

Halfway there I got stuck in New York traffic and I came to a complete stop. I put the car in park and turning up the radio, I know I'll be there for a long time.

My favorite song, _Superheroes, _By The Script, comes on and I momentarily lose myself in the music.

My passenger side door opens quickly and someone jumps in. The car slams closed and I yelp. Looking over to the person I meet eyes, they seem to constantly change color like a kaleidoscope. The woman had short choppy brown hair and a radiating smile, cute freckles littered her nose and cheeks contrasting her bronze skin color. To be honest, she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" I croaked.

"Your worst enemy." She drew her words out making it sound very honeyed. Her eyes flicked down to her hands and my gaze followed.

Her long fingers held a pistol, it was pressed up against my hip.

"If you don't cooperate I will not hesitate to shoot you." Her voice was cold and her eyes were hard, "Understand Superman?" I nodded stiffly. Obviously displeased with my lack of an answer, she pressed herself up to my side and pressed her lips by my ear.

"Do. You. Understand?" She whispered.

"Y-yes."

"Very good Superman." She smirked and pulled back, "Now when we start moving I want you to take me to Eastwood."

"But that's-"

"I KNOW WHERE EASTWOOD IS." Her eyes flashed dangerously, but her hand that wasn't occupied with a gun raised in mock surrender and she puffed out a long breath. Her eyes flit behind us for a millisecond and she paled.

"Just do as I say." Her voice was tight and nervous, she dropped the gun and slid it under her seat.

"What?" I started to ask confusedly.

"Just know that if you start to deny you will be dead within seconds." She said between clenched teeth and intertwined her hand in mine.

Now I was really confused, the same girl who had a gun pressed against me was now holding my hand, but it all pieced together when a cop knocked on her window.

Kaleidoscope eyes jumps slightly and puts a confident smile as she rolls down the window.

"Can we help you officer?" She asks.

"You two do realize you haven't moved in like five minutes?" Sure enough, tons of cars lined up behind us were honking.

"Sorry officer we got, ehm, 'caught up'" She smiled brightly and pushed her chest out flirtatiously.

"Mhmm, license and registration sir." The officer said, his voice still monotone. His face was hidden under all his gear and I couldn't see his facial expressions. I reached in my wallet to find my drivers license and hand it to him.

"Jason?" The cop asks when I look up. His voice sounds really familiar when he drops the monotone. I search him for any recognition and I almost miss the extremely curly tuft of hair coming out of his helmet.

"Grover!" I exclaim, laughing with relief when he nods enthusiastically.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Really good actually, I proposed to Juniper a few days ago." He laughs.

"Bro, congrats! You should come over some time. Percy always complains about how you never answer his texts." Grover laughs again, and hands me back my driver's license.

"I'm letting you off with a warning Jason Grace, don't let it happen again." He said in his mock authoritative voice.

"Thank you so much Officer Underwood. I promise it won't ever happen again." I exclaimed in a dramatically breathy voice. We both bust out laughing.

"It was really good to see you Grace. Maybe I will actually text Percy back sometime."

"Please do, and make sure you bring Annabeth up."

"Will do, see you later." He turns and walks back, still chuckling.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." Someone whispers.

"HOLY-" I shout, putting the car in drive, "You scared the crap out of me." She smirks as we start back up.

"He said your last name was Grace." She says it as a statement, but it comes out as a question.

"Um, ya?" I asked confusedly, because sue me if i'm not that smooth with a woman who has a gun.

"Do you um, happen to know Thalia Grace?" She asks lightly, almost embarrassed.

Now excuse me if my car swerved and I almost wrecked, but this criminal who pressed a gun up against me and has made several threats to me just mentioned my only real family who I had no intention of bringing up in order to protect her from people like kaleidoscope eyes.

"How do you know my _SISTER_?" I practically growl. She laughs hysterically, like this is some kind of joke to her.

"Oh My God." She exclaims between laughs, "This is great."

I grab her wrist and say in a very low voice, "What do you know about my sister you pathetic excuse for a-"

You know how in movies how the camera freeze frames and the character goes, "You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation.", well that's how I felt. Her eyes flashed and she was yelling in a matter of seconds, her gun waving around dangerously.

"STOP." I yell over her and grab her wrist holding the gun, "I'M SORRY!" She glared at me and I felt kinda bad. "It's just Thalia is all I have."

Her eyes soften a little, "Looks like we're in the same position." She sighs, "Thalia is my roommate and before you freak out, no we don't steal things. The gun doesn't have any bullets, It's just for scares."

I sat for a minute, speechless.

"Well?" She asks confused, "Are you going to say something?"

I have to clear my throat to get my voice to work. "You said we were in the same position. What does that mean?" I look at her embarrassed expression and I almost feel bad for asking.

"Thalia found me on the streets after I ran away, she took me in and we've been best friends since." She says.

"What's your name?" I ask immediately after.

"I just told you my biggest secret and that's all you have to say?" She huffs in annoyance, but she has a small smirk, so I know she's not too annoyed. "Piper. Piper Mclean."

"Well Piper Mclean, nice to meet you." I say and she grins, eyes bright with happiness, and I have to let out a laugh because _she's just so cute._

* * *

I ask Piper out a week later, she meets my friends the next day, after two weeks of dating I ask her to be my girlfriend, I meet the dad she ran away from three weeks after that, we have our first major fight the next day and we break up that same day, we get back together after a week and a half, we sleep together two months later, we graduate high school less than a month later, we move in together over the summer, and a year later I propose to the love of my life.

Here I am now at the other end of the isle, silent tears streaming down my cheeks as Percy, my best man, pats me on the back.

When she reaches me she grabs my hands in hers, her kaleidoscope eyes meet mine and she whispers, "I love you.", and my heart can't take it, I kiss her.

**AYE AYE AYE, I actually updated lol. I'm kinda a professional procrastinator and this story started to drag because Percabeth is my biggest OTP. By the time you get this chapter all my other chapters should be deleted so I hope you know who I am. If you review I will love you forever. Let me know if you like things like this and give me some suggestions! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, I LIKE TO KEEP IN MIND WHAT I HAVE DONE WRONG SO I CAN FIX THEM.**

**P.S. ily and until next time peace out.**


End file.
